


Always, Forever: Young Couples and Their Romantic Hyperbole

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, POV Outsider, St James's Park (Good Omens), Triple Drabble, and even a random elderly lady at the park can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Rochelle has a chat with a nice young couple at the park. (Editorial note: Nice = Debatable. Young = Couldn't be wronger. Couple = Probably right.)Ineffable Flufftober, Day 16b. Prompt: Always.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 20
Kudos: 179
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Always, Forever: Young Couples and Their Romantic Hyperbole

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to post this yesterday, but it slipped my mind, so here it is now! (I'll be posting today's drabble soon as well.) As you can see, this one got away from me and ended up 300 words, rather than my target 200. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is another prompt for which I ended up writing two fills. For the other, see [ The Latest Gossip of the International Intelligence Community: A Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046888/).

It’s a perfect day at the park, marred only by Rochelle’s aching knees. She sighs. However she feels at heart, her joints remind her, she’s not as young as she once was.

She heads towards a bench, then sees it’s occupied by a young (to her) couple. Before Rochelle can choose another seat, both men are standing.

The blond of the pair waves at the bench. “Please, sit! We were just getting up.”

Rochelle doubts that’s true. Still, charmed, she sinks onto the bench with a sigh of relief.

The men link arms. One tosses bread at the ducks.

Rochelle smiles up at them. “Thank you. This was kind.”

“Our pleasure!” The blond nudges his skinny, sunglasses-wearing companion. “ _Very_ kind, dear.”

The skinny one grumbles something inarticulate, ending in, “Shaddap, angel.”

“How long have you been together?” Rochelle asks.

(Her husband would say it’s none of her business. Rochelle would say she’s old enough to stick her nose in any business she wants.)

The men look at each other.

“Er,” says the blond.

The skinny one gives a devilish grin. “Always.”

“Ah. Yes. Forever, you could say,” the blond concurs, the affection on his face positively angelic.

Rochelle laughs. “Childhood sweethearts, eh? Met in school?”

“Um. Before school, actually,” says the skinny one. The couple exchange glances, like there’s some joke Rochelle’s missing.

She’s not bothered. “Lovely! I grew up next door to my own husband. It does feel like forever sometimes. A good forever, though.”

“A good forever,” the skinny one echoes.

The blond nods. “Always.”

They chat a bit longer, then the couple departs. Rochelle watches them walk to a car — a model older even than her — and smiles.

Ah, young couples and their romantic hyperbole. They make her feel youthful again. Even her knees have stopped aching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
